


Ending

by valkysrie



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: She keeps me from holding her tightTrying to make sure she’s fine





	Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



> this is so short but I really just needed to write something with these two hope yall like it

          “Are you okay?” Its a stupid question, he knows this but what else can he do. She turns around, a fake smile plastered on her face. 

          He hates it.

          “I’m fine, Tyrone. Go home.” She sounds so tired and done. He cant leave her like this. He doesn’t want to.

          Tandy sits down on the floor, holds her head in her hands and looks so incredibly broken and small. “I’m not leaving you.”

          She chokes on something between a laugh and a cry. It hurts to watch.

          He feels her pain, an unbearable ache in his chest as he watches her entire facade shatter and she breaks down. Her cries are so loud they bounce off the walls of the church and he’d give anything to kill the noise. 

          He crouches down next to her, reaches out to her and retracts his hand realizing he can’t. “Tandy.” His voice is soft and he’s not sure she hears him in the sea of cries.

          ”Tandy.” He tries again. His hand is twitching at his side. He wants to hold her. Needs to. She looks up, her eyes filled with betrayal and a hurt so deep it seems to pierce him like a blade.

          ”My whole life I looked up to him.” She starts, her voice coming out quieter than a whisper. “He was my hero, Ty.” She begins to lean into him before the universe reminds them both that its impossible.

          God, seeing her like this hurt so much. 

          “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” It’s all he can say in that moment and he realizes how useless it sounds.

          She laughs, broken and tearful. “Nothing’s okay.” She sighs. “My mom hid who my father really was from me. I didn’t even know him and now I never will.”

          “It’s not fair.” Ty whispers, letting his head fall. “It’s just not. It’s not fair that I lost my brother, that my mom and dad lost their son. It’s not fair that you lost your father twice.” He sighs, can’t look at her but feels her stare. 

          “Sometimes I think it’s all too much.” He finally looks up at her. She staring at her hands, a glowing dagger gripped tightly between her fingers.

          His heart races.

          ”Tandy.” He whispering, wanting so badly to reach out to her.

          She laughs like something's funny, puts the dagger away and stands up. “Don’t worry about me anymore, Ty. It’s not worth it.”

          He can’t help but freeze. Did she believe she meant nothing to him? 

          “You are.” He stands next to her, close enough for their powers to build up but far enough away for them not to cause destruction. “You’re worth it, Tandy.”

          He wants to kiss her, knows she does too. She's looking at him, her eyes searching for answers and something they're both scared of. She looks down at his lips and sighs. She wants him the same way he wants her. They can’t. Of course, the first girl he falls for is someone he can’t even get close to. 

          Maybe he was cursed. Maybe they both were.

          The  _divine pairing_ that can't even touch.

          They step back from each other, reality setting in all too soon. 

          "You should go." She whispers, looking anywhere but at him. He knows she doesn't want him leave, knows how lonely she is. He doesn't want to leave her, especially like this.

          "I'm not going anywhere." And he doesn't. He stays with her until her tears are dry and she's fast asleep. 

          She wakes up alone, but for the first time in a while she feels anything but.


End file.
